Strange Magic AU
Strange Magic AU is an AU (Alternate Universe) within the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom. In the AU, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Jack Frost are characters featured in the film, Strange Magic. This is a sub-scenario to Fairies AU. About the AU Spawning from fanart, this AU places the four (and other extra characters) as characters from Strange Magic. Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup is seen as a Sunny like character, as they both are willing to help their friends, have a retile steed and have a cruse on a person that only saw them as a friend, until they realized that they feel the same way about them. Jack Frost Jack is cast between a male Marianne for the BlackIce pairing, and as the Bog King (as they both have a staff for a weapon, that is sometimes placed as a guitar for music related crossovers and AUs) for the Jelsa pairing. Merida DunBroch Merida can be cast as Marianne, since she is a princess that is good with a sword and is able to defend herself. Rapunzel Corona Since Rapunzel is a princess with blond hair, she can be placed as Dawn. The Golden Flower can even be used as a Primrose flower, as both flowers contain a probity that people seek to use; internal youth and healing from the Sun Drop flower, while petals from Primroses are the crucial ingredient to a love potion. Extra Characters Queen Elsa Since Elsa is an older sibling that wants to protect her sister, a royal and is able to defeat herself, she can be cast as Marianne. Mostly for the Cold & Dark, Jelsa and Helsa pairings. Princess Anna Since Anna is a princess, the second born, dreams of love and has an older sister that does what she can to keep her younger sibling safe, she can easily be cast as Dawn. While her history of falling for a guy that wanted to marry her for the crown, discovering his fuels feelings for her and later found someone that truly loves her for who she is, can also place her as the oldest fairy princess, Marianne. Pitch Black For the BlackIce and Cold & Dark pairings, fans have placed him as the Bog King. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles Hans can be cast as Roland, as both characters tried to win the heart of a royal so they could become king. With his horse, Sitron as Roland's squirrel steed. Hans has also been portrayed as the Bog King, for the Helsa pairing. Cassandra For Cassandra's skills with a sword (as it is her main weapon of choice among her collection), is willing to fight and protect those in need, and had tricked a guy that she was in love with him so she could catch him off guard, can place her as the princess and heir to the Fairy Kingdom, Marianne. Boggans Due to their dark appearance and the appearance of their home, the Boggans can easily be placed as the goblins and other creatures that reside in the Dark Forest, along with the insect Jinn as there are insect-like creatures residing in the forest. Which could place Mandrake as the Bog King, or as a past rule of the forest before Bog became its king; as well as a stand-in or ally. Leafmen Due to a full of life place like Moonhaven being next to a dark patch of land like the Fortress Wrathwood, the Leafmen can be placed as the fairies that reside in the Fairy Kingdom when their home is used as a base for the kingdom. While the Jinn are placed as elves and the other small creatures that live among the fairies in their sunny and full of life and green kingdom. Known Examples Fanfiction Mockup Art maxresdefault23556267.jpg F3b92ff87d53c5bcda1d378fcbe7a1a4.jpg 798h505ws63.jpg Tumblr nv8bijw2DR1r8prn6o1 1280.png tumblr_o54j00j2sf1r8prn6o1_1280.jpg Fanart tumblr_ns450a2gIK1rwcc7wo3_1280.jpg tumblr_ns450a2gIK1rwcc7wo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ns450a2gIK1rwcc7wo1_1280.jpg Hiccstrid fairies by jenni41-d9bxez6.jpg|Hiccstrid as SM fairies tumblr_nj2vfvL3fU1rgrgc0o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nj2vfvL3fU1rgrgc0o2_1280.jpg tumblr_nj2vfvL3fU1rgrgc0o3_1280.jpg marianne's_new_dress_by_ladyofthegeneral-d8u5fq9.jpg Videos *strange magic trailer-Non/Disney by jack-loves elsa *Strange Tangled Magic trailer (Read Description) by Lavender Rose Category:AUs Category:The Big Four